I've Never Hated You
by StarTraveler
Summary: Takes place a few months after the finale. Dustin and Marah getting together.


Disclaimer: PRNS and Characters belong to Saban.  
  
AN: Takes place four months after the finale. It's been a long time since I've written about Dustin and Marah. I totally missed it.  
  
She watched him out of the corner of her eye whenever she thought he wouldn't be looking. She had always liked him but after what she had done so long ago he probably hated her.  
  
Marah sighed as she finished her ninja training for the day. Tomorrow she would find out what group she would belong in, whether she would belong to Earth, Air, or Water.  
  
She was looking at Dustin, former yellow ranger and now a teacher at the academy. They had spoken a few times mostly when he was helping with her lessons, but it never went beyond a casual chat.  
  
Months ago when she and her sister Kapri had been on the side of evil, she along with her friend BEEVIL had schemed against the rangers and Dustin had become a part of the plan, all because he had shown her kindness.  
  
Marah still regretted it every day and wished she could tell Dustin that. She looked around and sighed, love definitely seemed in the air, Kapri and Shane seemed to have something going on although she didn't know the details. Cam had been flirting with a ninja of air although he wasn't really getting anywhere.  
  
"Hey Marah you ok?" she turned to see Tori.  
  
"Yeah will you walk with me?"  
  
Tori smiled and nodded, even though she was a teacher Tori had become her best friend. "Dustin doesn't hate you Marah."  
  
"How do you know because you're his best friend?"  
  
"Yes I'm his best friend and he doesn't have the ability to hate, he knows you're a different person now."  
  
"Tori don't try to cheer me up; I just need to be alone."  
  
Shane walked up to Tori, "any luck?"  
  
"No her guilt continues to get in her way."  
  
"Well I know Dustin likes her to."  
  
"You've seen him looking at her?"  
  
"Well that and he told me I got it out of him."  
  
Tori smiled, "I knew it so how are things with you and Kapri?"  
  
"Great and as soon as Dustin and Marah are together, it'll be even better."  
  
Dustin sighed as he watched the students Sensei was working with, he was thinking of Marah as he had ever since his run in with BEEVIL. He had been stunned but secretly thrilled when she decided to become a ninja. Without Lothor around she seemed to flourish.  
  
But she gave no sign about what she thought of him, every time he started a conversation it turned formal and usually ended with her making an excuse to leave.  
  
"Dustin will you tell her how you feel?"  
  
That question came from Sensei and Dustin snapped out of his thoughts. "Don't tell me you don't know what I mean."  
  
"I know what you mean Sensei, how did you know?"  
  
"The whole academy knows you two need to deal with it, before it interferes with your lives." "Very well Sensei may I be excused?"  
  
"Go and tell the woman you love how you feel."  
  
Dustin asked around and finally after about thirty minutes ran into some of Marah's friends who told him she was by the stream. He arrived to find her not alone she was with another student, who was now a ninja of water.  
  
"Marah I'd like to speak with you if it's ok?"  
  
Marah nodded and turned to her companion he got the hint and quickly left.  
  
"Hello Dustin."  
  
"Marah its ok we don't have to use formality I just want to talk that's all."  
  
Marah managed a smile and they sat down on the bank although neither said anything, finally he spoke, "I didn't mean to scare your friend away."  
  
"We were having fun with our powers don't worry nothing evil was going on."  
  
He smiled, "I didn't think so, Marah I'm really proud of how you've worked hard to overcome your past." Her face lit up, "really you mean it?"  
  
"Yeah I do and I forgave you a long time ago."  
  
"You shouldn't have." She whispered.  
  
"It's in the past and I don't let in consume me, you shouldn't either."  
  
"Wow that's really sweet of you to say" she whispered.  
  
"I've never hated you Marah not even once, I'm sorry if I gave you that impression."  
  
"You didn't Dustin its how I'd feel if I was in your place."  
  
"You want to grab some dinner with me?" he asked that question holding his breath.  
  
"It might not be a good idea" she replied.  
  
It was that other ninja he was sure of it, "why not?"  
  
"Dustin you're a teacher and I'm a student isn't it frowned on?"  
  
"No it isn't, Shane and Kapri haven't let it stop them, everybody has been telling me it's not against the rules and Sensei even gave me the go ahead."  
  
Marah smiled, "I'd love to and Dustin you have nothing to be jealous of, Bryan is just my friend that's all, I felt it coming from you."  
  
He held out his hand and she took it, they stayed by the stream just a little while longer to watch the sunset, and then walked back to the academy.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
